fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Travis Mythos (OmniRealm Warriors)
Summary A shy boy growing up in the marvel of technology, Neo Hex City, Travis was an introverted self-possessed victim of bullying ever since preschool. Perhaps it was because of his wimpy, timid nature or his nervousness when talking to literally anyone. Many knew that being bullied was wrong, but all were bystanders and didn't do a thing against the big tough guys in the school. He had a rough and very strict family to come home to every day, who utilized the old fashioned method of beating to force his grades to be as perfect as they can. He didn't like his living conditions at home, but he also understood. His family was never really rich, in fact, they were rock bottom class, one of the reasons for his being bullied. If he could just do better in school, he could raise his family to have a better life. But every day, his lowering confidence made this seem more and more impossible, and he couldn't do one thing about it. One day, before getting his face kicked in for the 402nd time during his freshmen year, a boy named Ethan finally decided to step in. Being an expert mixed martial artist, Ethan completely floored the bully, though sacrifing some dignity and outlook in return. The two became friends ever since, despite all of the "what's he doing hanging out with that loser?", all he said was to ignore them. Both of them would one day have to face a common enemy known as Corruption one day, and when that time came, Travis was handed a XenoTech that would grant him to control waves themselves. After impressing the likes of Omen when he first awakened his Xenotribute, Omen "gifted" him by blasting the power of Corruption into him, hoping that he can Corrupt his mind and have Travis serve him. Upon gaining this new power, Travis found himself endlessly battling against an awakened darker side of himself, one that lusted for Omen and power, in contrast to Travis's nerdy, wimpy, and shy self. Many a time does he have mental confrontations and conversations with Corrupted Travis, especially when he starts to underestimate himself, causing his dark side to critize his weak behavior. For a time, Travis easily dismissed his own power as "nothing compared to his Corrupted self" until even his dark half had lost patience, mentally attacking him for his lack of confidence. One day he realized that his darker self is right; he can win on his own. And one day. He WILL conquer the monster inside him. Name: Travis Mythos, Bookhead, Nerd Origin: OmniRealm Warriors Gender: Male Age: 15-18 Classification: Human, Corrupted, XenoRealm Warrior Weight: Similar, but lighter than Ethan's Height: Similar, but shorter to Ethan's Likes: HEMA, being a nerd, science Eye Color: Yellow Hair Color: Blonde Hobbies: Being a nerd Appearance Wears a hooded black and yellow colored sweatshirt, which is always up. Underneath the hood is tidy blonde hair. He also wears basic pants and shoes that fit his color scheme Combat Statistics Tier: 8-B | 8-A | 7-C | 7-B, 7-A with Corruption | Low 6-B | High 6-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Preperation, Weapon Mastery (with Hexdynium Sword), Dimensional Storage, Plasma Manipulation, and Information Analysis with Tech, Analytical Prediction, Extrasensory Perception, Kinetic Energy Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Frequency Manipulation, Wave Manipulation, VERY Limited Light Manipulation and Illusion Manipulation, Limited Air Manipulation, Limited Water Manipulation, Limited Earth Manipulation (Seismic Series), Limited Heat Manipulation (most prominently Kinetic Heat, but all Kinetic attacks do so), Limited Fire Manipulation (via Kinetic Combat: Blue Flame), Limited Forcefield Creation, Limited Sound Manipulation, VERY Limited Gravity Manipulation (via Gravity Wave), Limited Paralysis Inducement (via Kinetic Lock), Statistics Amplification (via Kinetic Combat, Hexdynium Sword, and Corruption), Limited Power Nullification, Absorption and Attack Reflection (of Kinetic Energy and Corruption, also via Counter Vibration and Hexdynium Sword), Limited Durability Negation (since most of his attacks are wave based, his attacks can be transmitted to attack internally; via Kinetic Wave: Cutter and Frequency Weapon especially as their vibration speeds can cut on a near cellular level), Limited Existence Erasure (via Destroyer Vibration, though too hard to pull off on a competent non-arrogant fighter), Limited Telepathy (can read minds), Precognition, and Mind Manipulation (with Psychic Wave), Corruption, Darkness Manipulation (Type 2), Healing and Nuclear Manipulation and Antimatter Manipulation with Corruption. Hexdynium Sword has Regeneration (High-Low) Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Empathy Manipulation (if by force, can still feel emotional by natural means, but no one can force feelings onto him, like every other living being in the ORWverse), Limited Statistics Reduction (Debuffs wear off after 3 turns or 30 seconds), and Fear Manipulation (if by force, can still be afraid by natural means, but cannot be forced to feel fear, just like all other living beings in the ORWverse), Vibration Manipulation, Kinetic Energy Manipulation, Frequency Manipulation, Wave Manipulation, Telekinesis/Time Stop or anything that renders him helpless with Corruption. Attack Potency: City Block Level, much higher with Corruption (comparable to Ethan 25 to 70 Tons) | Multi-City Block, much higher with Corruption (7x more powerful than previous) | Town Level, much higher with Corruption | City Level (more powerful than Ethan in attack power'~93 Megatons'), Mountain Level with Corruption (boasts a massive increase to power, surpassing Ember Overdrive's boost) | Small Country Level, much higher with Corruption (~2 Teratons) | Multi-Continent Level, much higher with Corruption (fought the OmniRealm Warriors, ~16 Exatons) *Scales to Ethan Xavier (OmniRealm Warriors) Speed: Transonic | Supersonic+ | Supersonic+ | Hypersonic+ | High Hypersonic+ | MFTL+ Notes: *'All much higher with Energy and Kinetic Combat' *Has Massively Hypersonic+ Reactions, scaling from Ethan. *Speed in general scales to Ethan Xavier (OmniRealm Warriors) Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Class 50 | Class 100 | Class G | Class T | Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class | Town Class | City Class, Mountain Class with Corruption | Small Country Class | Multi-Continent Class Durability: City Block Level | Multi-City Block Level, Small Country Level for Hexdynium Sword | Town Level, Small Country Level for Hexdynium Sword, theoretically High Universe Level with Counter Vibration | City Level, Small Country Level for Hexdynium Sword, Mountain Level with Corruption, theoretically High Universe Level with Counter Vibration | Small Country Level, theoretically High Universe Level | Multi-Continent Level, theoretically High Universe Level with Counter Vibration Stamina: High (Can fight on for day) Range: Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with Hexdynium Sword, Hundreds of Meters with Projectile Specials. '''Long range specials continue up to an unknown amount of range, probably up to '''Hundreds of Kilometers, but beyond Travis's control and eyesight Standard Equipment: Hexdynium Plasma Gunblade *Made by Travis's nerdiness and interest in Historical European Martial Arts (HEMA) *Composed of various alloys to create one supermetal. This alloy is exclusive to Waka-I mean Neo Hex City. * This metal is and is capable of: **Being lighter than Steel, but not as much as Titanium or Aluminum. It's also much stronger than Steel as well, capable of taking beatings from Omen that was using the Spectral Tome. **Malleable like bronze is and doesn't rust. If broken (RARE), the sword can be remade without any weak spots, unlike a sword of steel compared to bronze. ***Constantly recomposes it's structural integrity if bent, all on its own. The metal has a trait where it "prefers" a shape that it was molded into **Far more resistant to heat than Tungsten is **Able to absorb, resist, and contain many types of energy, such as heat, kinetic, electrical, and more ***Conduct those same types of energy and even released the absorbed energies all at once. Perfect for Travis's Frequency Weapon technique. *The sword itself is: **Retractable into a very portable curved handle to fit in the palm of his hand. **Coated with thick green crackling plasma along the edges to increase cutting power to very dangerous levels, while the actual edge underneath is not on an acute angle to not make the blade in general not as fragile. The plasma can be turned off in different areas in general. **Equipped with a gun that can be both fired in sword form, in portable form, and in its own dedicated gun form. Fires high powered plasma shots. **Designed with a two handed handle instead of a single to repel an opponent from close range, keeping them at a further distance, not to continue to engage in close range combat. This also allows Travis to fight using two hands on the blade for more speed and power. *Reasoning for not constructing a pure plasma sword without metal, instead only opting for plasma coating. **Takes advantage of Hexdynium's unique absorbing and reflecting properties. **Capable of using the half swording technique. **If plasma is disrupted by electromagnetic interference, a physical sword is still left to fight with. **Center of gravity and handling is not completely in one handle, which is essential for a swordsman. Instead, the weight is distributed along the metal itself. This sacrifices point control, but Travis actually feels more in control, being able to "feel" where is blade is this way. **The metal flat side allows Travis to actually block and stop incoming attacks from a swinging weapon, instead of cutting them immediately, leaving the ends to harm the user. **A pure plasma sword would be very, very light, which has its advantages with a skilled, agile user. However, for Travis, who isn't speed orientated, using skill and technique instead to get the enemy out of range to continue long-range combat, opting for a metal core instead allows for more mass, and therefore inertia. With a metal blade coated in plasma, Travis can put in more power for strikes and defenses, while a pure plasma sword would only rely on it's burning capabilities to cut through an object. This optimization allows the best of both worlds to be possible. Hexdynium Plasma Bow *Made with the same materials and possesses the same retractable properties as his gunblade. Also born out of Travis's nerdery. **When it's cool plasma-like "string" is pulled, it starts forming and charging up a powerful plasma arrow from the center of the bow (and not knotted to the left or right) that explodes on impact when fired, depending on the charge. Perfect for long-range combat without the use of his Xenotribute. The shot can split into multiple others upon firing for smaller blasts. **Equipped with an EM Wavelength Scope that's specific is only recognized by Information Lens automatically, giving Travis incredible accuracy. **The bow has stabilizers similar to modern-day recurve bows that don't make the bow in of itself clunky. **Retractable into what seems to be a gauntlet similar to brass knuckles for combat. Hexdynium Plasma Lance *The same case as with the sword or bow, born out of the same material and nerdery. It's collapsable like the others and can be used for both thrusting and slashing. **Unlike the others, there are no other features to the lance aside from the capability to fire longer-range plasma beams. Infomation Lens: Technological bioelectrical powered contact lens (they are soft lens, not the tough Paragon Lens). They provide basic information analysis on various things, recording, data storage, texting, video calling, and map making features, it's a not as good XenoTech Watch, but contains the same functions. XenoTech Watch: A simple wrist watch that can do a variety of non-combat applicable stuff. Similar to a phone, but better and comes along with various analysis features and more. It also connects to a cloud like database shared between all XenoRealm Warriors Hammerspace Tech: A device on the bottom side of the Watch that can create a very small to large portal to a free dimension that stores up to many things, even furniture, food, living space, and a seemingly infinite supply of scientifical experimental equipment to create new things mid mission. Support Items (These generally come from in game. Please note that these should be restricted in Versus Battles) * HP Items: Items that recover his physical health (it restores his "soul" as well, incase his enemy can attack his soul) * EP Items: Items that recover his Energy Reserves that he needs to continue fighting * SP Items: Items that recover his Stamina. * Stat Items: Can temporarily increase Attack, Defense, Speed, and other attributes by 1.5x times * Other Items: Can act as special equipment that can resist status effects like sleep, toxic, burn, freeze, paralysis, stun, and even instant kill. Certain items can even stop time for a extraordinary small amount of time, render one intangible (at the cost of not being able to attack either), or teleport short distances. Intelligence: Genius to Extraordinary Genius, likely Supergenius (Has thought up ways to prevail against seemingly impossible odds and overpowered abilities through logical analysis. His technical intellect is directly proportional to the player controlling him and therefore can be any level of intellect, canonically must be at least Genius level. This is NOT a game mechanic since it has nothing to do with the games mechanics at all. Much smarter than Ethan, who is able to create a quantum supercomputer with primitive parts, but is able to figure out Time Travel, Teleportation, Anti-Gravity and make a machines capable of doing so. Smart enough to create equipment far beyond Neo Hex standards, which is at least thousands of years more advanced than the rest of the world, or current world. Second in technology creating to Aaron Xander, a man said to be capable of creating potentially anything, even creating an artificial Xenotribute, something that normally needs to be bestowed upon by the infinitely old Deities above.) Weaknesses: *Using Corruption damages Travis (loses HP) and erodes on his resistance to the Corruption's influence and desire to take over *Counter Vibration requires precision from mostly using his hands, and a varying amount of prep-time to pull off (very miniscule for weak to comparable attacks, a significant amount of time for immensely more powerful attack). Pretty easy to get around, he won't be able to block every attack that comes his way. A tricky technique to pull on in general, but is still one of his most used, especially against bigger attacks. **Destroyer Vibration takes way to long and is too situational to pull off in normal circumstances. Travis must not only adjust the frequency to be perfect opposing the opponent's constantly changing frequency (via powering up or down or even exerting effort), but he also needs to be in direct contact with them for at least multiple moments, if not even minutes Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Abilities * By themselves, these don't use up any Energy * Superhuman Physical Characteristics: Has enhanced strength, speed, stamina, and durability *'Oscilvibular': Travis's Xenotribute. It allows him to control all types of waves: disturbances in space in which a physical attribute oscillates from point to point in space. These include longitudinal waves, EM Waves, Kinetic Waves, Brainwaves, Gravity Waves, Frequencies, Vibrations, and all of the sort. Travis is mainly adept at using Kinetic based Waves and energy, Frequencies, and Vibrations; however, he is not extremely skilled at other types. It is said that Travis's Xenotribute has the most potential and sheer power of all XenoRealm Warriors, aside from Ariana's Golden Crest *'Energy Control' **Can use Energy for manipulating his Xenotribute, like creating fire and such. IS NOT MAGIC, MERELY CONVERTING Energy INTO SOMETHING ELSE **Can enhance his physical capabilities with Energy ***He can occupy his Energy into parts of his body to increase its "mass" though it doesn't weigh said part down, which is why he can achieve superhuman feats without breaking the Force = Mass x Acceleration law ***Body parts covered in energy are impervious to being affecting by things that would one hit kill, like perforating laser beams. Though damage can still be done ***Passively, Energy works to weaken damage of attacks by gathering inside the body to the parts where the user is being damaged and acts like a shell for the softer inner body parts, though those organs are also tough on their own with their Energy. This makes things like impalement a lot tougher and more often than not, a sword thrust would knock the user back than impale him or her, though damage will still be taken. ***Passively, one's Energy maintains its form stubbornly, so melting or becoming mold would be counteracted by the Energy's tendency to maintain the form of its user, unless the user allows such to be possible **'6th Sense': He can sense all Energy in his vicinity, regardless if they are not detectable by the other five senses. This includes detecting living beings like his hiding enemies, Range and clarity increases if more Energy is inputted into this ability. Because it's another sense, it's PASSIVE ***Can sense the amount of Energy (Power Level) in a person or object, detect spiritual power or spirits in general, and Corruption, which is normally not something one can see ***This bypasses Illusion Manipulation that usually messes with the 5 main senses *'Kinetic Combat': Travis is capable of using kinetic energy to enhance his movement speed, strikes, and other close range attributes to deal massive damage to his enemies. Generally uses this to dash away into long range. **'Blue Flame': Travis can choose to vibrate his limbs and kinetically accelerate them so fast that they catch on blue colored fire, dealing some intense fire damage. If he chooses, he can heat up his whole body in order to burn off internal virus or poisons. However, this can burn up a lot of Energy depending on how long it is used at a time. ***As for how all characters don't create fire when they attack, it's typically because their Energy use is what allows them to move so fast. The Energy prefers to not want to burn off from the heat, so they act like dampeners to prevent harm of an Energy user from burning every time they attack *'Wave Awareness': Has better sensory capabilities than most, able to sense any type of wave, vibration, and frequency in the vicinity, allowing him to give more precise information about his enemies, environment, and more. Essentially, an even better Sixth Sense. Not many can get past this keen sense. Giving Travis one of the best sensory capabilities of the XenoRealm Warriors *'Psychic Waves': Can passively read brainwaves of another being from a distance, allowing him to read minds, even manipulate his own brainwaves. If he manages to touch a persons head, he can control their mind as well. This allows him to access Telepathy and Precognition. Combined with Counter Vibration, Kinetic Barrier, and Corruption Defenses, this makes Travis's defensive capabilities absurd. Special Moves Wave Based Kinetic Wave * Main attack, sends a concentrated, high kinetic energy longitudinal wave at the enemy with a small wavelength and high frequency, though this can be adjusted. Generally done via inputting sudden kinetic energy or a shockwave via storing up potential energy in his body (by converting Energy into said potential and then kinetic) and the air in his palms. He can charge up the potential energy in his body and hands to let out an even more powerful blast. **'Wide': A less concentrated variant that hits a wide area of attack. **'Cutter': Increases concentration and frequency to turn the air cannon like attack into a thin, sharpened blade that can cut through durable things that most objects could not. While not as dangerous as the Frequency Weapon, is one of Travis's most deadly attacks, all while moving at an incredible speed Kinetic Barrier * Shockwaves are essentially sudden waves. Travis fires the waves all around him. Provides Omnidirectional protection. Very useful to hit all enemies or defend against attacks. Kinetic Heat * Heats up or cools down the surrounding terrain by altering the amount of kinetic energy in them, burning or freezing the ground, air, etc. He can also do this on touch with his opponents. He can use this technique to give his normal other attacks Heat and Cold properties Kinetic Bullet * By charging up kinetic energy in his hand or on an object, he can send objects flying at massive speeds, like trucks, to the point where they can damage comparable enemies Kinetic Lock * Travis absorbs kinetic energy from the target to temporarily render that target immovable. He must be touching said target for it to work. This increases Travis's kinetic energy temporarily. ** Later on, Travis can move away from the target while still having it unable to move after touching his opponent (Third Key Onwards) Frequency Weapon * Sends a powerful Standing Wave through his Hexdynium Sword (a type of wave where the end points of a field or space are stationary, while all points in between vibrate at increasingly max amplitude), making the object vibrate, via the wave's energy vector rapidly, into a high frequency cutting weapon, capable of slashing through the toughest of objects, and the intense heat that comes from it also aids in doing so. By far Travis's most dangerous attack, especially if combined with Corruption, even more so than his Cutter Kinetic Wave due to the amount of power and concentration he puts into the weapon (since it can handle said power. ** Before he created his sword, Travis uses his hands instead for close range deadliness, achieving the same effect on a lower scale. Still more dangerous than his Cutter Kinetic Wave. ** Corrupted Frequency Weapon *** Travis infuses his sword with Corruption, increasing the deadliness of the attack in general. *** Alternatively, Travis can create a whole physical bladed construct of pure Corruption for even more lethality, though it comes at a higher cost than infusing it with his sword Seismic Series: These waves attack through the earth, similar to how Earthquakes occur. Travis punches the ground at a diagonal angle, causing the wave to travel through the ground or whatever media it is traveling through to damage an enemy. Generally this is used for creating cracks in the ground and Earthquake like attacks, making spiked protrusions out of the ground to attack as well. Here are the types of seismic waves Travis can channel: * Body Waves ** P-Wave ** S-Wave * Surface Waves ** Left-Right ** Up-Down * Tidal Wave: Travis opens a Hammerspace canister that houses an immense amount of water, he then blasts a wave through it, creating a massive tidal wave. Counter Vibration * By reading the frequency of energy of a wave (a disturbance that transfers energy through space and matter) and then forcing air atoms (specifically electrons) in the palm of his hand to have the same vibrational frequency, the electrons will effectively absorb the wave into itself, providing for a powerful, practically invincible defense. **A more used and simple variant of this is to emit the exact opposing frequency from his hand, cancelling out the frequency of an attack/force and therefore destroying it entirely (the actual damage, at least). does NOT scale to Travis's durability as it can cancel out nearly any attack if pulled off correctly **In practice, it would look like this: ***If a sword or punch comes his way, Travis holds out his hand, and uses Counter Vibration. This causes the incoming attack to stop in mid air, as if Travis was "catching" it in mid air telekinetically. Travis can then throw the attacker away. This applies for physical objects used as projectiles as well ***For Energy based projectiles like a giant fireball or heat wave, the same process happens, but after "catching" the attack, Travis disperses the Energy based projectile. *This ability can be applied throughout his whole body, but it's easier for him to do it on his hand. *While this can apply to things like spacetime itself, it's shown to really just work on matter/energy based attacks. ** Destroyer Vibration: Travis can destroy potentially anything he touches by emitting the exact opposite frequency that said object is exerting. Very difficult to pull off, and is not practical using against an enemy. Takes some time to pull off. Travis's least used technique, but is his most powerful, despite being less dangerous to his lethal Frequency Weapon ** Can be in the form of a pulse, or essentially a wave that isn't continuous and is a one time thing, but may require a more continuous wave to fully absorb the incoming attack, which is slower Polarizer * Travis can minorly control EM Waves (mainly Visible Light). This allows him to create minor illusions that can help make his targets miss their attacks ** Only works on transverse waves (notably EM Waves) and not his usual longitudinal waves Gravity Wave * Using Corruption, Travis gains enough power to control gravity and space-time minorly. He uses this to soften landings or create bends in space-time, similar to how Adult Wayne does, slamming people into the ground. Sonic Severer * By controlling the air waves and frequencies, Travis can either mute sound created or increase it's volume to become deafening and potentially ear bleeding Matter Waves: As much as Travis tried, he with his limited power failed to harness particle duality and quantum physics. This includes precise manipulation of electron waves Azurite Corruption *After Omen blasted Travis with this special type of weaker, dark blue Corruption, hoping to recruit him in the pursuit of power, Travis's body was permamently 30% infected by the Corruption. **While Travis has control over this special Energy, the Corruption is always trying to take him over and use his body to wreak havoc, and it comes with a mind and aggressive, power hungry of himself personality as well, always critizing Travis's mental weakness and trying to bait him to seek out Omen and gain more power. Travis must try and prevent it from taking it over him. *Travis can use Corruption to infuse it into his attacks or create constructs, weapons, and blasts out of Corruption, which are far more powerful than his normal attacks. However, this temporarily decreases Travis's resistance to the Corruption each time he uses it and damages himself. The only way to reset his resistance is to refrain from using it for extended periods of time **Corruption has many properties, but the main ones shown in Travis's case is Radioactivity and Antimatter. If a Corruption attack lands, targets can experience fast radioactive decay, fission, and sometimes even fusion, producing massive amounts of energy per attack. As well, if he put tons of Energy into it, he can charge attacks with powerful antimatter like properties, capable of annihilation of even the largest of structures. **'Corruption Attacks Include:' ***'Corruption Blast': Fires a beam of the gaseous substance at the enemy from his arm ***'Corruption Beast': Creates one or many Corruption Beast, which attacks the opponent with a mind of it's own, generally not used. Types of beasts can come in the forms Hawks, Giant Water Bears, Wolves, Turtoises, Oversized Eagals, Snakes, Land Sharks / Sharks, and Rhinos ****'Winged Dragon of Destruction': Said to be Travis's most powerful attack, he powers up and thrusts his open hand in any direction, unleashing a sentient massive dragon composed of Corruption with heavy amounts of Antimatter properties. The dragon is so huge that it annihilate an entire warehouse. ***'Corruption Sword': A high damaging sword. It can be used in combination with Frequency Weapon to deal lethal damage due to its Radioactive properties ***'Corruption Wall': Creates a wall, shield, or pillar of Corruption as a powerful defensive tool ***'Corruption Fist': Punches with Corruption flowing through his arm. ***'Corruption Patch': Uses Corruption to forcefully heal up wounds. This damages Travis minorly after the significant damage as been healed. Can even fix up shattered bones, destroyed internal body parts, and incredibly torn flesh instantly. ***'Corruption Clone': Summons 4 Corruption made clones of himself, each capable of their own Wave Attacks that are equally as strong as Travis's Corrupted Wave Attacks **Later (Key 4 Onwards), Travis fights the Corruption inside of him and as a reward for "winning" is less prone to damaging himself and losing resistance to it, even persuading his dark side to give him an extra boost to get him out of harms way *'Corrupted / Azurite Form' ** If the Corruption successfully takes Travis over, a black flame like pattern covers his body as he is shrouded by the dark blue gaseous substance. This form has a mind of its own (his darker persona mentioned above) and its only objective is to wreak as much havoc as possible before being defeated. ** Has a trend to take over, at least temporarily, if Travis gets put into a situation where he is rendered unable to move or is completely helpless ***But, with cooperation (4th Key Onwards), the Corruption can empower and allow Travis to take control in the situation, to make use of amped up Wave abilities as well as amped up Corruption attacke ** IMMENSELY MORE POWERFUL THAN TRAVIS, despite Travis "defeating" it once in his mind ** Restricted to only using Corruption based attacks, and none of Travis's Wave Abilities Fighting Style *While he has extremely deadly attack power up close, Travis, due to his inferiority complex, tends to fight at a distance. His main strategy is to fire shockwave projectiles at long range to either take his opponent down with his deadly attacks, or create an opening to help an ally or himself to deal a super deadly close up attack (like Frequency Weapon). **Tends to use his supplementary techniques, like Kinetic Heat, Polarizer, and Sonic Severer to support this strategy. He takes advantage of the enviorment more than his other teammates due to his ability to use it more to his advantage than others with Kinetic Bullet **Counter Vibration makes fighting him at long range nearly impossible, since projectiles from a far range can give Travis more time to have their Kinetic Energy read and Counter Vibrate it perfectly *If an opponent successfully gets close in combat, Travis mainly uses his adept skills with his sword and Frequency Weapon to keep as much distance as possible between him and his enemy, in other words, defensive play, unless he spots a really good opening. He generally maintains this strategy until he finds the smallest of openings to use Kinetic Combat and bounce back into long range combat. Kinetic Barrier also helps push the opponent away to give Travis more space to work with. Key: Beginning of Game | Late-Beginning | Mid-Game | Late Game | End Game | ORW1 Boss Fight Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:OmniRealm Warriors Category:Characters Category:Kinetic Energy Users Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6